Reunion
by Obsidian3
Summary: Okay, here's the promised sequel - part of it, anyway. I'll add a real summary later. (Helena/Dinah)


[BoP slash] Reunion (1/?) [Prologue and Chapter One]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey, or any of the characters contained therein, so suing would be a complete waste of time, and you'd end up losing more money than you'd gain. *g*  
  
As before, this is a slash fic, rated somewhere around PG-13. If you don't like that, don't read it. That simple.  
  
Author's Notes: You know, "Innocence" was originally intended to be a one-shot deal, something of an experiment. But after all the praise and requests (occasionally pleas *g*) for additional chapters - that was actually a one-chapter story, but I *can* do sequels, so... Here you go. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
She thought she might go out of her mind.  
  
The darkness of the hospital room she'd been ensconced in for the past two months was almost total, broken only by the light from the various monitoring equipment around her bed, and the only sound - other than her breathing - was their incessant beeping. It could be worse, though, she supposed.  
  
She could have died.  
  
Indeed, when they'd dug her broken, charred body out of the wreckage of the decimated warehouse, many had thought that she *was* dead. Agents from the nearest FBI office had made sure that none of the hospital staff had bothered to correct that impression, and wouldn't until the people that wanted her dead were safely in prison.  
  
Which was all well and good as far as that went, but she really wanted to let some people know she was alive and well. Or alive, at any rate.  
  
More specifically, she wanted to tell *one* person. But they wouldn't allow that.  
  
Yet.  
  
Thankfully, the doctors had told her that morning that she'd be able to be released in a couple more weeks. But if they didn't let her contact her daughter soon she'd have to find some way of sneaking a message out, because she wasn't going to put her through the hell of not knowing again. She wouldlet her know the truth this time.  
  
If that damned beeping didn't drive her crazy first.  
  
Carolyn Lance sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dinah Lance - or Redmond, depending on who you asked - stretched and gave a contented sigh. She *definately* loved waking up like this. She turned her head towards the figure lying next to her, who fixed her with an amused grin. "Ummph. Is it morning already?" she asked, snuggling back up against it's side.  
  
Helena Kyle laughed quietly, a rumble in her throat that Dinah felt more than heard. "Yes, it is. And unless you want Barbara wondering why you're coming out of *my* room, you might wanna get moving." Dinah made an incoherent sound of protest, burying her face against Helena's neck. "Or did you want to tell her?"  
  
Dinah sighed, this time with considerably more annoyance, and lifted her head. "I'm going, I'm going." She slid out of bed and began the process of collecting her clothes. Given the way they'd been strewn all around the room, it took a bit of searching before she found everything. "You're sure you don't mind me coming along on patrol tonight?"  
  
A shrug. "You have to sooner or later. Might as well be now."  
  
"And Barbara won't mind?"  
  
"Why should she?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid, but after being told so many times to stay put and leave the fieldwork to you..."  
  
Helena grinned as she sat up, the sheet sliding dangerously low on her chest. "Old habits die hard? Yeah, I know how that goes. Now, are you going to get going, or do I have to come over there and kick you out?"  
  
Dinah swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks grow warm as her blood rushed to her head - among other places. "Er, somehow I don't think you getting out of bed dressed like that will make me *leave* any faster." She snuck out of the room, Helena's laughter trailing after her.  
  
*********************************  
  
School was... boring. And seemingly endless.  
  
Dinah sighed quietly to herself. She'd actually managed to get to her room, grab some clothes, and shower before running into Barbara. Luckily, she hadn't noticed that Dinah hadn't actually slept in her bed. Breakfast was a bit strained, but not unusually so.  
  
She couldn't wait until school ended so that she could go get ready for patrol. She wanted to get in some extra practice, so she wouldn't let Helena down.  
  
  
[chapter unfinished - I'll complete it soon, and post some additional ones] 


End file.
